Clueless
by GoingLynchingLater
Summary: The story of the love of an artist, a popular guy, a pretty boy, and a bad ass. Sai, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara all have one thing in common, they fell in love with a beautiful blonde idiot named Naruto. Naruto however is completely clueless to all of this. They all now compete against each other for the blonde's heart, through sports, games, and sabotage.
1. Chapter 1

Heylo, Zelly here and here's my story and for the moment all I have to say is I hope you enjoy :3 Gotta Go!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Ball of Sunshine

"Na-ru-to-kun."

"One more minute, Iruka-san, yeah."

"Get up Naruto-kun."

A sound of protest was heard from beneath the bright orange covers. Kiba sighed, scratching his cheek that was adorning a red fang-like tattoo. He inhaled and held it for a few seconds. He shouted.

"NARUTO!"

Nothing but a small stop in snoring came from it.

"How troublesome." A boy with his hair pulled up in a high ponytail mumbled from the corner of the room.

"I actually agree with you, Shikamaru." A rather large boy remarked.

"Alright we're going with phase three." Kiba said standing from his crouching position.

He left the room to return minutes later with a large bucket of very, very cold water. He stood next to the lump of covers and looked up the largest boy in the room. The boy crossed the room and gripped the top of the covers where blonde hair was protruding from beneath. He looked up at the boy and raised the bucket, tilting it at an angle.

"NOW CHOUJI," Kiba shouted.

Said boy ripped off the covers from the form beneath him. Kiba tilted the bucket more until a few drops starting dripping. The blonde used one arm to reach out for the mysteriously missing covers. A smile spread itself across Kiba's face as he tilted the bucket more until finally.

SPLASH!

"AHHHH," the blonde shouted jolting up and out of the bed.

In his rush to do so, he fell out of the bed and on to the floor with a loud thump.

Kiba was doubled over laughing his ass off. Chouji let out a small chuckle in between chips and Shikamaru just smirked.

"What the hell, yeah?" the blonde on the floor shouted sitting up, rubbing his head.

"Oi, Kiba," Shikamaru said a little wide-eyed at the blonde.

"Wha-what is it," Kiba asked, trying and failing to control his laugh.

"That's not Naruto," Shikamaru stated.

Kiba stopped laughing as Chouji paused in his food consumption. They all looked over at the steaming blonde with very long hair, not short and spiky. He resembled Naruto but wasn't Naruto. This blonde had a much shorter temper and liked blowing things up.

"Hey, isn't that Deidara-san?" Chouji asked.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Kiba shouted grabbing Shikamaru by the collar and running.

They all dashed out of the room and Deidara followed after them.

"I'm going to blow all of your asses up, yeah!"  
Deidara shouted as he stood in the hallway facing where the trio ran off.

Meanwhile, Naruto walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. He walked up to Deidara and tapped him on the shoulder. Deidara turned around still pissed but calmed down when he saw it was his younger cousin.

"Dei-nii-san, what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, Naru-chan, yeah," Deidara said smiling.

Naruto pouted at the childish nickname, even though the pouting just made him look even more childish.

"I told you not to call me that," Naruto shouted, taking the toothbrush out.

"Whatever you say, Na-ru-chan, yeah," Deidara said patting him on the head and turning around.

He walked back into Naruto's room as Naruto stomped back to the bathroom to finish up.  
The trio was sitting on the steps of Naruto's building, waiting for him to come out. Naruto came running down to the bottom of the steps.

"Oi, let's go," Naruto said as they looked up at him.

"Took you long enough," Kiba mumbled standing up.

"Yeah whatever, dog-breath," Naruto said walking down the rest of the steps.

They all began the short walk to school with Kiba and Naruto talking all the way.

* * *

On the richer side of Konoha, a grumpy raven was also making his way to school in his blue Ferrari. He sighed as his phone began ringing… again. He glanced at the caller ID and found it was only Sakura Haruno, the president of one of his fan clubs.  
How she had gotten his number? He will never know. How any of his fan girls got his number? He will never know.

No matter how many times Sasuke Uchiha got his phone number changed they always found his number. He could only think of one person that would purposely make his life a living hell, his older brother, Itachi.

Sasuke mumbled some curses under his breath as the pink menace called again. He flipped his phone open for 2 seconds. As she was about to squeal he immediately closed it and tossed it in the back seat. The tall building of hell came in to view and Sasuke glared at it, hoping that it would burn to the ground. Unfortunately that didn't happen, so the school stayed standing. Sasuke was making his way in to the student parking lot when a group of boys walked passed including a certain blonde, Naruto Uzumaki.

He was talking about something but Sasuke didn't care. His eyes lowered to the blonde's rear end. Sasuke felt a smirk coming across his face as he imagined all the things he would do to it.  
A loud horn interrupted Sasuke's fantasies and almost made him press his foot on the gas. However Sasuke was an Uchiha, so he kept his composure and drove into the student parking lot. He pulled into his parking space. Yes 'his' parking space. Sasuke has parked in the same spot next to a large evergreen tree for the last 2 years of high school.  
Sasuke sat in his car for a few seconds before grabbing his bag and cell phone from the back. He got out of the car and locked it with a single beep. He swung his book bag over his shoulder and started walking towards the building.

Sasuke was hoping for a peaceful walk in to school, but apparently that wasn't happening. It never happened, because of a certain pair of females, Ino and Sakura. The blonde walked up to Sasuke with a supposedly sweet smile on her face.

Sasuke didn't think so. He thought it made her look like a Barbie doll, a really disfigured Barbie doll. She latched on to his left arm and Sasuke glared down at her scrawny arm. He hated being touched. It was his number one rule but apparently these girls didn't get the message.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun," she said with the same smile on her face.

"Let go of him Ino-pig," the pink one said latching on to his other arm. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

"Whatever Billboard Brow," Ino replied looking back at Sasuke. "So how was your summer Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted looking straight ahead again.

The pink one and blonde one kept trying to get Sasuke to talk but he just ignored and focused on getting to first period so he could get rid of them.

* * *

Inside of school, another raven was hoping to get away from a few fan girls as well.  
Neji sighed as a group of girls kept talking to him non-stop. He wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying.

"Just go away," Neji mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Neji-kun?" a short brown-haired girl asked.

Neji cursed his bad luck and turned towards the group of girls. He let out a small smile and the girls all grew hearts in their eyes.

"Nothing," Neji replied, looking away.

As he looked away, he spotted the objects of his affection down the hall with some friends. He smiled and turned back to the girls. They all stopped talking as he looked at them.

"Excuse me ladies, but I must get to class, so please excuse me." Neji said politely bowing to them and turning around.

He started walking down the hall towards the blonde as the girls squealed in delight. He wasn't even that close but he could still hear the loud blonde.

"Oi, Kiba, I can get way more girls then you ever can, so shut it!" Naruto shouted as he opened up his locker.

Kiba laughed out loud. "That's an overstatement if I've ever heard one. I know for a fact, I can get plenty of girls' numbers, no problem."

"How can you say that? When you can't even get Hinata's number?" Naruto asked folding his arms across his chest with a smug look.

A blush spread its self across Kiba's face as his mouth hung open like a goldfish.

"Naruto's got you there, Kiba," Chouji stated.

Kiba closed his mouth and pouted. "Well, th-that's different."

"Different how," Naruto asked.

"Uh-uh," Kiba tried to think about it.

Neji decided this time to interrupt the conversation.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun," Neji said from behind the blonde.

Naruto whipped around to face him.

"Oh, hey there Neji-sempai," Naruto said rubbing a whiskered cheek.

Neji decided to look over the young blonde for a quick second. He was wearing the horrible black, blue, and white school uniform. The uniform was made up of black pants, with a white button-up shirt, and navy blue vest. Naruto, however, added a bright orange tie to the outfit.

However ugly the uniform was, Neji still thought Naruto was absolutely adorable. His blonde spiky hair with short bangs was crazy but somehow tamed. His tan cheeks with three whisker marks adorning each cheek were adorable and gave him a foxy look. His eyes were a deep blue that Neji could get lost in for hours.

If you haven't figured it out yet, Neji is in love with the blue-eyed blonde. He has been since two years ago when Naruto first came to Konoha High School.

"How was your summer, Naruto-kun?" Neji asked as he tried to focus on communication and not fornication with Naruto.

"It was awesome, Neji-sempai! Kiba took me to the beach for the first time over in Suna," Naruto said with 100 watt smile on his face.

Neji smiled softly. He couldn't resist when he was around his Naruto-kun. Especially when he added sempai to his name.

"I'm happy to hear that Naruto-kun." Neji responded.

"So, how was your summer?" Naruto asked scratching a whiskered cheek.

"It was fine Naruto-kun. However, it would have been better if I got to spend some time with you," Neji said smiling.

A small blush spread itself across Naruto's cheeks. Neji had to control himself from ravishing the blonde right there in the hallway. But he was a Hyuuga so he had self-control.

"O-oh, I didn't know Neji-sempai You could've called or something," Naruto said surprisingly softly.

"I would have Naruto-kun, but I don't have your number," Neji responded as a certain raven walked by who was being harassed by Ino and Sakura.

Sasuke paused in his steps as he heard Neji's remark to Naruto.

"Oh, well I can give it to you," Naruto replied.

"That would be nice," Neji said glancing over at Sasuke.

Neji smirked as Naruto began digging through his locker for pen and paper. Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga, trying and failing to burn a hole through his pretty little face.

Sasuke's glare intensified as Naruto handed Neji a piece of paper with his number on it. Sasuke was infuriated but kept his composure. He wanted to walk over and smash his lips against Naruto's just to piss the Hyuuga off and claim Naruto. Naruto was his and not the damn Hyuuga's. Naruto was Sasuke's and only Sasuke's. Sasuke could care or less if it sounded childish or selfish but it was true.

Kiba, meanwhile, watched Sasuke and Neji intently. He knew of their intentions with Naruto but Naruto himself was clueless.

Kiba saw how they stared at his friend like he was a piece of meat. He also saw how a lot of the guys stared at Naruto. Kiba didn't like any of it.  
He knew Naruto was a cute little blonde and any bi or gay guy wanted him. Naruto may not know it but he was the perfect little uke, even with his loud mouth. Kiba himself once had a crush on him, but he that changed when he decided they were better off as friends and he met a certain female Hyuuga.

"I wonder how much longer Naruto is going to be this dense." Chouji asked sticking a chip in his mouth.

"Knowing Naruto, it could be forever," Shikamaru mumbled as he leaned against a locker.

"I don't see why they don't just back off," Kiba replied folding his arms across his chest, "I hate the way they look at him, like he's some sort meat."

"A little over-protective there don't you think Kiba?" Chouji asked.

"No," Kiba said looking away.

"Oi, what do you want Sasuke-teme?" Naruto questioned now noticing the other raven.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that," Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"Yeah, leave Sasuke-kun, alone loser," Ino remarked.

Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba glared at the females.

"Aw, Sakura-chan why do you have to be so mean?" Naruto whined.

"Hmm, why are you such an idiot?" She retorted sticking her nose up in the air.

"Sakura-san, you really have no nerves to speak to Naruto-kun in such a way," Neji remarked, "your hair may be very bright, but you however aren't the brightest crayon in the box."

Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, and even Shikamaru started laughing at Neji's comment. Neji just smirked as Sakura had her mouth open in shock looking at him.

"Ha-ha, you might want to close your mouth, before flies get in there," Ino laughed from the other side of Sasuke.

Sakura snapped her jaw shut and stormed off. She was too embarrassed to even want to cling to Sasuke anymore.

"Ha-ha that was a good one Neji-sempai." Naruto said grabbing Neji's shoulder.

Sasuke glared at Naruto's hand touching Neji. Neji just smiled.

"Oi, dobe," Sasuke said.

Naruto stopped laughing and looked over at Sasuke.

"You shouldn't laugh so hard, that comment could go for you too," Sasuke said as he smirked and began walking.

"TO HELL WITH YOU TEME," Naruto shouted taking his hand off Neji.

Sasuke's smirked widened. He was satisfied that Naruto's attention was drawn back to him.  
Naruto glared at Sasuke's back as he continued down the hallway. His glare stopped and his eyes shot wide open. A blush spread across his cheeks as a hand squeezed something that wasn't supposed to be squeezed.

"Your ass has gotten a little tighter over the month, dickless," a familiar voice replied as he came out of  
his shock.

Naruto spun around, knocking the offending hand off.

"DAMMIT SAI, I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME THERE!" Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger at the third raven.

Sai just gave that creepy smile he always did.

"I guess I just can't resist, dickless," Sai replied.

Neji stood silently steaming behind Naruto. Kiba noticed this and didn't like the way the Hyuuga's eye kept twitching. He gulped as he nudged Shikamaru in the side. Shikamaru looked at Neji.

"How troublesome," he sighed as he came off the lockers.

"Naruto-kun," Neji said as resisted the urge to strangle the boy named Sai.

Naruto paused in his shouting at Sai and turned towards Neji.

"Hai, Neji-sempai," Naruto stated looking at him.

"Who's this?" Neji asked trying to regain his composure.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot this is your first year in Konoha isn't Sai," Naruto replied looking at him.

"No shit, dickless," Sai said still smiling.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched but he was able to stay calm.

"Neji-sempai, this is Sai, I met him over the summer." Naruto informed him as his smile formed on his face once again. "He's pretty cool, once you get over his rude comments and roaming hands. Sai this is Neji-sempai, he's a 4th year."

"It's nice to meet you, Sai-san," Neji said with a smile almost as fake as Sai's.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Neji-sempai," Sai replied,

"I've never met a tranny before."

It seemed like everything just froze after Sai's comment. Neji's eye twitched and his fist balled up. His nails dug into his palm as Neji bit his lip to keep himself calm on the outside.

"I'll, s-see you later, Na-ruto-kun," Neji bit out between teeth.

Neji quickly left the area before he lost control and punched the fake smile right off of that bastard's face.

Kiba couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. Naruto chuckled a little and tried not to laugh as hard as Kiba.

"Sai you really shouldn't talk about, Neji-sempai that way," Naruto said running his fingers through his spikes.

"Why not," Sai asked completely oblivious to the fact that he just made a rude comment.

"It's rude to call people ," Naruto remarked.

"Oh, I didn't know that that dickless." Naruto's eye twitched. "Should I apologize?"

"Yeah, Sai," Naruto said ignoring the comment.

Just as Sai was about to say something, the bell for first period rang.

"Time for hell to officially begin," Naruto mumbled with a sigh.

"Troublesome," stated Shikamaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there again it be Zelly here. Sorry it took so long to upload, I wasn't exactly busy unless you count homework. I was just really lazy... So anyway I don't own Naruto blah blah blah...enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The teens of Konoha were all now in their respective classes. They were all silently listening and gaining knowledge for when they took the first steps out into adulthood… most of them.

A certain blonde named Naruto was out in the hallway performing his "back to school prank". The prank involved several bottles vegetable oil that he pilfered from the cafeteria. Naruto was pouring the oil down the hallway of the 1st year students while chuckling evilly.

"Welcome to High School," he said with an evil little gleam in his eyes.

Even with the evil gleam and the … slightly disturbing cackling, he somehow still looked like an angel in the Neji Hyuuga's eyes.

The light-gray eyed boy had been watching Naruto pour the oil from around the corner for quite some time now. Some might even call it being a little stalkerish. However being a Hyuuga, meant you couldn't be stalker, only a very close observer. Some might not see it that way but that's how Neji saw it. Neji had just been making his way to the principal's office to deliver a stack of papers after being asked from another teacher. Neji being the gentleman the he was agreed and was making through on it. He hadn't expected to come across Naruto-kun in the 1st year hall way performing his yearly prank. Neji had simply wished to observe what Naruto was doing, not to just stare at him. Neji doesn't stare he simply gazes upon Naruto.

Neji sighed as his time of watching Naruto had come to an end, for the bell was going to be ringing in a few minutes. Neji knew it wouldn't look good if he was still around when the bell rung. Neji cleared his throat as he emerged from around the corner.

Naruto not realizing anyone had been watching turned around swiftly and prepared himself to bolt if necessary.

Neji could have laughed at the 'deer in the headlights' look that was on plastered on Naruto's face right now, but he didn't. He simply smiled and gazed around at the oil that was poured all over the floor. Then he gave Naruto a pointed look.

A small blush adorned Naruto's whiskered cheeks as he scratched the back of head. He tossed the empty bottle to the side and tried to think up something.

"Uh… I was just um…" Naruto mumbled but Neji cut him off.

"Naruto-kun, this is against the rules, you know," Neji stated as he walked along the lockers where there was less oil, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Well… I was just giving the 1st years a welcome to high school present." Naruto responded wearing a mischievous smile.

"Is that so?" Neji asked as he glanced up Naruto.

Naruto nodded his enthusiastically and then made a face that Neji could've sworn made his heart stop for a moment.

"You're not going tell on me are you, Neji-sempai?" Naruto asked as he stuck his bottom lip and made his eyes big.

Naruto knew he could get away with a lot of things with his puppy-dog look. He just hoped the stoic Neji would fall for it too.

Neji just watched Naruto as his face started to heat up.

"I-I," Neji's words were cut off as he performed the most ungraceful act.

He slipped.

Neji tightened his hold on the stack of papers so they wouldn't fall into the oil. He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. He slowly opened his eyes however when he felt none. With the sight that met him, Neji was positive he had a minor heart attack.

Naruto was inches away from his face and had his arms wrapped around Neji's waist. His body was pressed up against him. Neji could feel Naruto's warm breath over his lips and made his cheeks hit up even more.

"Are you ok sempai?" Naruto asked as he looked Neji over. 'Why is his face all red? Is he getting sick or something?'

Neji paid no attention to Naruto's words and let his eyes wander over Naruto's face. Neji had never before been so close to Naruto. He could now see how bright Naruto's blue eyes were. The three lines on each cheek weren't exactly perfect but they were close to it. He had semi-chubby cheeks and long blonde eyelashes. Neji's eyes wandered down to Naruto's plump lips. They were pink and full, and to Neji they were extremely kissable. Neji had to fight the urge to take Naruto right out here in the hall. He was a Hyuuga and had to uphold his image.

"Sempai?" Naruto questioned as he watched Neji get this dazed look in his eyes.

Neji finally found his voice and spoke. "I-I'm fine." Internally, Neji berated himself for stuttering like his younger cousin.

"O-ok," Naruto replied.

"HEY! NO MAKING OUT IN THE HALLWAY!"

Naruto's entire face glowed red and Neji felt that his would have to if it wasn't for his self-control.

Naruto looked up at the teacher standing at the end of the hall. He started walking towards them and immediately slipped on the oil, cursing up a storm.

Naruto helped Neji to stand and then grabbed his hand. He turned down the hall away from the teacher. Naruto then ran along the side of the lockers while pulling Neji along, down the hall. Neji had no idea what was going on outside the fact that Naruto was holding his hand. If Neji were a fan girl, he would be pretty sure that he would be squealing right now. However he wasn't, so instead he just opted for blushing like hell.

Naruto however paid no mind to Neji's face and just kept running like a bat out of hell. A few seconds later the bell rang ending first period.

Naruto felt a frown come across his face as he heard all the students yelling and the sounds of bodies hitting the floor. He wished he could have been there to see it, but he didn't want to get Neji in trouble. He arrived at the front hall where the principal and nurse's offices were. He let go of Neji's hand and tried to control his breathing.

Neji's breathing was slightly off after have been running and holding Naruto's hand. Neji had to admit he was a little upset when Naruto let go of his hand.

Naruto looked up at Neji. He saw that his face was a bit red and he a slight frown upon his face. Naruto inwardly cringe at the sight.

'Dear Kami, I hope he isn't mad at me for almost getting him in trouble or anything.'

"Oi, Neji-sempai, I didn't mean to almost get you into trouble, Gomen-nasai." Naruto said looking up with what he hoped was sorry face.

Neji looked Naruto over and gave a soft smile. "No worries, Naruto-kun."

"Are you sure?" Naruto questioned.

"Hai," Neji replied.

Naruto beamed at the thought of not getting in trouble for this.

"You're so awesome, Neji-sempai," Naruto said bringing Neji into a bear hug, the papers being squished up in between him and Neji.

Neji's blush immediately returned as Naruto let go.

Naruto paid no mind to it.

"You're not going to tell on me are you?" Naruto asked knowing that Neji was somewhat of a teacher's pet.

Neji found himself at a loss for words after being touched by Naruto, THREE times. Neji felt like he burst at any minute with joy. 'HA! Naruto-kun likes me a lot more than that Uchiha.' Neji thought childishly. Neji shook his head no.

Naruto smiled. "Arigatou, Neji-sempai. I owe you one."

Neji nodded his head at that. 'Hmm… I could use that as an advantage.'

"Well see you later sempai, I have to head to class." Naruto remarked as he walked down the hall.

Neji just nodded as he watched Naruto walking down the hall. His hips were moving in a very suggestive manor. Neji patted himself on the back after he didn't pop a tent in his pants, as he walked into the office to deliver the papers. 'I'm sure this will be a great year for me.' Neji thought as he smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto arrived to his trigonometry class a few seconds before the bell rang. He walked down the first aisle and slid into the third seat just as the teacher walked in.

The teacher's name was Kurenai Yuhi. She had shoulder-length black hair and what appeared to be red ruby eyes. Naruto was a little freaked out the first time he was in her class and discovered they were real.

Naruto was taking out his drawing book as the teacher began chalking up stuff on the board. He laid it on the desk, flipped it open, and began doodling. Naruto, like his older cousin Deidara, was fond of art. However, their style of art was different from one another. Naruto was more into drawing animals and people. His cousin was into stuff like, fireworks and explosive clay.

Naruto stopped doodling and started to sketch the outlines of a face. Naruto couldn't really tell who he was drawing at first. It was like his hand was drawing on his own. At first he thought was a girl but the more he drew, the more boyish the figure turned out to be. He then realized he was actually drawing Neji. 'Well I haven't ever seen Neji so up close before earlier. He was sort of pretty, especially with the way his cheeks were red. 'He thought with a smile as he continued drawing. Naruto being Naruto thought that nothing was wrong with this.

Sasuke sat exactly two seats away from Naruto. He would have chosen the seat next to him but the pink creature from hell sat in that seat. He watched the blonde out of the corner of his eye as he wrote down the problems on the board. He tried his best to ignore the pink haired creature who was gawking at him. He inwardly shuddered as she tried to push her boobs together to make them look bigger.

'Sorry, but it isn't working,' Sasuke thought, 'even if I wasn't gay, I wouldn't be attracted to someone with a board for a chest and look at that forehead. I don't think it can get any bigger.'

Sasuke went back to focusing on writing the problems down and his blonde. At first he thought Naruto was actually doing work, but then realized he couldn't be. He hadn't looked up at the board once to write down the problems. Plus, his pencil was moving all over the paper.

'Tsk, stupid dobe, never doing his work.'

Naruto, who had been so entranced on drawing, had finally picked up on someone watching him. He looked up to see if it could have been the teacher, but she was still writing problems on the bored. He looked around the room and for a second thought he was just being paranoid. Then he spotted Sai.

Sai was a row behind behind and two seats away. He was openly staring at him with that fake grin on his face. Naruto glared at him for a second and mouthed 'What?'

Sai looked away and then back at Naruto. He discreetly tossed Naruto a folded piece of paper. Naruto caught the paper and placed it on his lap.

Sasuke however noticed this little exchange. He glanced behind him, where Sai sat. Sai looked at Sasuke and gave that fake smile. Sasuke heard that this boy's name was Sai something. He didn't like the boy from when he first saw him with that phony smile. Now that he just tossed Naruto a note, he extremely didn't like him. He turned back around to look over at Naruto, who was reading the note under the desk. 'What the hell did he write in there?' Sasuke wondered.

Naruto read the note over once more, to make sure he read it right. He had no idea what Sai was talking about.

_Will you be my uke?_

'What the hell was a uke?' Naruto thought. He tried to trace his mind for he any possible clue of what the word could mean. Naruto came up blank. He began to scribble out.

_ 'What's an uke?'_

He folded it up and tossed the note back to Sai, who caught it and read it. Sasuke was getting more and more agitated as Sai, wrote something and then tossed it back to Naruto.

Naruto opened up the note and read it. Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes grew large and a blush covered his cheeks. He then saw Naruto scribble fiercely on the paper and then tossed it back to Sai. He hadn't even bothered folding it and just crumpled it up.

Sai opened up the paper, read it, and then wrote out his response. He tossed it back to Naruto and it hit his head. Naruto whipped around and glared at Sai. He was still blushing. Sai liked the blush and thought of other ways he could make Naruto blush. Sai gave Naruto a pointed look towards the floor and Naruto looked down. He picked up the now paper ball and opened it. He then began scribbling on it once more. He tossed it back to Sai. Sai read it over.

_Will you be my uke? _

_What's a uke?_

_The bottom in a homosexual relationship_

_NO!_

_Why not Naruto-kun?_

_I don't swing that way!_

You could easily tell the difference between the writing. Sai's was more neat and professional; while Naruto's was more like chicken scratch.

Sai wrote a response to Naruto's statement and tossed it back to him. The still blushing blonde picked up the note from the floor. In the back of his mind, he was wondering why he was even bothering. He opened up the noted and read Sai's response.

How can you say that, when you haven't even tried?

'I'D KNOW IF I WAS GAY!' He shouted in his head. Then a tiny part of him stated that it was kind of true. However, Naruto squashed that part and just wrote down what he thought. He tossed it back to Sai.

Sai read, wrote, and then tossed it back to Naruto, ignoring the quietly seething raven in front of him. Naruto opened it up and read.

You wouldn't know until you've actually thought about it. You haven't even experimented.

Naruto glared at the note and then stopped. 'I've never actually thought about it, now that I do think about it,' Naruto said in his head. 'I mean I'm not attracted to any guys… am I? I mean, Neji's really handsome in his own girlish way. Sasuke-teme is a well…is a teme, but he was still pretty hot and Sai wasn't half bad looking… AHHHHH! He's got me questioning my sexuality!' Naruto grabbed some of his hair and started to pull as he shook his head. Repeating to himself, he's not gay.

"UZUMAKI-SAN," Kurenai-Sensei's voice shouted throughout the classroom.

Everyone paused in their work and looked up at the teacher. Naruto looked up at the teacher timidly.

"Uh, yeah," he asked as he looked up at her.

"Do you mind sharing with the class, what you and Sai have been passing back and forth?" Everyone either looked at Naruto or Sai.

Sai just gave his fake smile as Naruto's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Uh, no," Naruto responded.

"Very well, you two will be having after school detention." Kurenai-Sensei looked back down at her computer.

Naruto's eyes almost bugged out his socket. He had gotten detention on the first day! 'Damn that Sai! First he's got me questioning my sexuality and now he's got me detention. He's almost as much as a bastard as Sasuke-teme.'

Naruto turned around and glared at Sai. Sai just waved slightly. Naruto turned around and continued drawing.

"If you continue drawing, Uzumaki-san, you'll have another day of detention," Kurenai-Sensei said not looking up at him.

Naruto cringed and then flipped open his math notebook. He sighed.

"Hai, Kurenai-Sensei."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

The bell rung a couple minutes later, signaling the end of 2nd period. Naruto gathered up his notebooks and nearly ran out of class. He met up with Kiba, who was in the class across from the hall.

Sai stood and slowly gathered his books. He looked up and noticed the note still on Naruto's desk. He was about to go over and grab it, but Sasuke had noticed the note as well. He immediately snatched it up as Sai made his way over. Sai's smile turned into a frown a little bit as Sasuke smirked. Sasuke walked out of the classroom stuffing the paper into his pants pocket.

Sai sighed and followed the rest of the students out to the hall. He found a steaming Uchiha in the middle of the hall reading the note. You wouldn't notice it if you weren't a good judge on body language, like Sai was. He noticed the way Sasuke was gripping the note tightly and staring intently at it. He was ignoring the blonde girl and pink girl who were trying to peer at the note. Sasuke was holding it close to his face, so they couldn't get a good look. Sasuke noticed Sai and glared up at him. If Sai were a weaker person he would have been quivering in fear, but however he wasn't, so Sai only glared back.

Sakura and Ino looked between the two. They felt the killing intent radiating between the two and decided to leave. They could meet up with Sasuke later.

"Leave Naruto alone," Sasuke stated as he balled the paper up in his hand.

"Why should I, Naruto's my friend," Sai replied with the false smile still upon his face. "From what I've heard, you're not even on that level."

Sasuke flinched a little, but only a little. Those words hurt but they were true. Sasuke really liked Naruto but was too afraid to admit his feelings. However, he didn't really know how to get positive attention from Naruto, so he got negative. Sasuke didn't care because he was still getting attention from Naruto. He really wished it was more positive though.

"That doesn't matter," Sasuke said through gritted teeth, "I'll be Naruto's friend soon enough, probably more, so stay away from him."

"Make me," Sai replied, his smile no longer reaching his eyes.

Sasuke took that as a challenge. He immediately stepped up to Sai and grabbed him the collar. It made Sai stand up on his tippy toes a little, since Sasuke was a few inches taller.

"That's enough Uchiha-san," a soft, yet firm voice said.

Sasuke looked over at the person as they place a hand on his shoulder. It was his other competition, Neji Hyuuga.

Neji had seen what was occurring and had an inner turmoil on rather or not to do something. A part of Neji wanted to stop the boys from fighting but another part of him wanted him to rip each other's throats out so he could have no more competition. Neji being a good person and not wanting a bloody hallway decided to intervene.

"What's it to you Hyuuga-san," Sasuke replied glaring at him.

"I'd rather not have you two fighting on school property," Neji said putting his hand down, "besides as much as I hate to admit it, Naruto-kun sees Sai-san as a friend. Naruto would be really upset with you."

Sasuke looked back at Sai. Sai was smirking at him. Sasuke fought the urge to wipe that grin off his face. He let go of Sai, but not before giving him a forceful push. Sai adjusted his collar and patted his clothes down.

"Thank you for intervening uh… Tranny-san," Sai said looking at Neji.

Neji's eyebrow twitched as Sai walked off. Sasuke had to control his laughter. He smirked at Neji.

"No fighting on school property Tranny-san," Sasuke said walking away from the steaming Hyuuga.

Neji whipped around as he started to storm off. A crowd had gathered around the group obviously anticipating a fight.

"What," Neji growled at them.

The group quickly walked off to their respective classes. They didn't want to anger the, normally good-natured, Hyuuga even more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was barely awake in his fifth period class. It was the most boring class to him of all boring classes: History. He had has elbow on the desk and his chin resting on his hand. His eyes barely open. He was the only one in here besides Sai, so he was pretty lonely. He wasn't interested in talking to him after the little incident in Trig. He had steered clear of Sasuke, Neji, and Sai the rest of the day. He didn't like the fact that the latter had made him start questioning his sexuality. After thinking about it Naruto had decided that he was indeed curious. He had dated a few girls before so he had experience in that department. He had never once thought about guys in that way since today. Naruto eventually found himself dozing off every now and then until he was full-blown asleep.

Sai watched Naruto from the seat next to him. Naruto's nose had been scrunched up as if he was thinking. He then saw Naruto begin to nod off. His head was jerking up every now and then. Sai had to admit that this class was pretty boring. Sai's eye widened a little as he saw Naruto's elbow move from under his chin and then Naruto's face smash into the desk, causing a loud thud to be heard. It jolted Naruto awake.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted rubbing his head.

"Watch your language Uzumaki-san. If you can't stay awake, then you can go sleep in the Principal's office," the teacher, Asuma-Sensei, replied.

"She'll really let me sleep in there?" Naruto said looking up at the teacher with wide eyes.

"No," Asuma-Sensei deadpanned.

The class all laughed. Sai smiled over at Naruto as he began to pout. Sai began to think how adorable that was on Naruto.

"Now pay attention," the teacher said turning back to the board.

"Hai, hai," Naruto mumbled looking down at his worksheet.

Naruto could feel someone's eyes on him like he did earlier. He looked next to him at Sai.

"What," he asked as Sai gave him another false smile.

"I was just thinking how cute you look when you pout," Sai stated as if it was obvious.

Naruto blushed and looked back down at his desk. Sai watched for a few seconds before Naruto looked back up at him.

"Oi… Sai," Naruto said softly.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Sai asked.

Naruto looked back down at his desk and mumbled something. Sai couldn't hear him so he leaned a little closer.

"What was that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed and berated himself for being so shy.

"Do you want to like go out sometime?" Naruto spoke a little a louder.

Sai processed this for a moment before his smile grew. "So are you agreeing to be my uke?"

"NO!" Naruto shouted.

Asuma looked over at Naruto, giving him a pointed look. Naruto glanced at him and then picked up his pencil.

"So you just want to go out?" Sai asked. Naruto nodded. "Like on a date?"

Naruto nodded once more. "Just to experiment," Naruto said quickly.

"You can't fully experience it unless you come back to my place," Sai remarked just as the bell rang.

"Just forget it pervert," Naruto said with a deep blush and hurriedly gather his stuff before leaving.

Sai sat there puzzled. He blinked. "So no date then…?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto quickly walked down the halls towards his locker. He couldn't believe he just asked Sai out. He knew he wanted to try it out. Naruto was never against homosexuality, so he didn't see a problem with experimenting a little. Sai had really got him thinking. Naruto felt stupid though for actually asking Sai out though. Sai was a known perv and he should have thought that little fact out more.

Naruto didn't know else to ask though. Sai was the only homosexual person that Naruto knew of, so he couldn't think of another guy to experiment with.

Naruto sighed. He ended upnot paying attention to where he was walking and walked right into a certain Uchiha. Naruto, who was walking so fast, ran into the stoic Uchiha and fell back. He rubbed his forehead where he had hit his head on the taller boy's chest. Sasuke looked down at Naruto.

"What the hell, teme? What are you some brick wall?" Naruto glared up at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked down at him. "No, you're just a weakling dobe," Sasuke responded.

Naruto blew a raspberry at him and began picking up his notebooks and papers from off the ground. He was about to reach out for his picture of Neji, but froze when a pale hand grabbed it instead. Naruto blushed as he looked up Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at the picture hoping it would burn a hole through it. 'Why the hell is the dobe drawing Neji? He couldn't have a crush on him, could he?' Sasuke couldn't deny though that the dobe did have skills.

Naruto stood up and reached his hand out to take the paper from Sasuke. Sasuke saw his hand and held the picture away.

"Give me my picture, teme," Naruto shouted standing on his tippy-toes to try and reach the paper.

However he came up too short… literally. He could swear Sasuke had grown a whole foot since last year.

"Why did you draw a picture of Hyuuga," Sasuke asked.

"None of your damn business teme," Naruto shouted as he stopped reaching for the paper.

He opted for glaring at Sasuke instead. Sasuke's glare however was a lot more intimidating but that don't stop Naruto.

"Tell me and I'll give it to you," Sasuke reasoned as he held the paper down at eye-level.

Naruto saw no problem with that. "I drew it because he was on my mind at the time."

Sasuke didn't like that answer at all.

"Now give me my paper, so I can go to lunch," Naruto remarked.

"Why were you thinking about Hyuuga," Sasuke questioned.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't know. It was an in the moment drawing like some of his other pictures.

"He was on my mind that's all," Naruto said as quickly snatched the paper from Sasuke.

He tucked it back in to his notebook.

"Why?" Sasuke asked stepping closer to Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke about to retort but froze. Sasuke was getting closer and the thoughts Naruto had about him earlier were starting to come up. 'He is really handsome in his own bastard-y way,' Naruto thought. Naruto shook his head as the thoughts started clouding his mind. 'Don't think that way, there's no way Sasuke's gay besides he's too much of a bastard.'

"I don't know," Naruto replied, walking around Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to grab him but thought better of it. He continued down the hallway instead, only to bump into a certain Hyuuga and a smiley creep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that I'll try to upload sooner bye bye

Please vote, fan, and follow :D


End file.
